When You Are The One
by Historia70
Summary: "I want to possess you in a not so creepy way. I want you to be with me and no other. Will you be mines?" He earnestly asked as he gazed into her depths seeing how clearer they now looked then before. One shot story.


**A/N: They are both 17. Also I don't own HA.**

* * *

He found her sobbing in the rain. At first he didn't know who was crazy enough to just sit there without moving, but his second thought seemed to stop the other thought into becoming a runaway train wreck. She was coughing and choking as more sobs tore through her making him share her grief. Coming closer he had to ask her if she needed help. To see her face lift up to take him in made him rear back. Helga? Why is she crying? This is Helga G Pataki and she doesn't cry.

"Helga? Want to head to my place?" He inquired taking one step on the stoop.

She seemed to question his own sanity. She took him in once more before shaking her head and mumbling out some type of response he couldn't hear.

"Please Helga let me take you out of your clothes to warm you up." Just as soon as those words left his mouth he knew his error. "Oh no! I meant to take them off so we can dry them. I'll give you something to wear."

Helga looked down as more sobs were being issued. What was her problem? She had been seeing someone and now she is here. He wasn't fond of knowing she was seeing someone. In fact he hated it. He wasn't good enough for her. He was instead. Watching her move slightly, she quickly stumbled down the steps to rush down the steps. I saw the car going down the street.

"Helga!" He screamed running out to quickly grab her around the waist to bring her back to the sidewalk. Oh she was angry at him, but he didn't care as he held her close to him issuing out some comfort. Helga hated feeling pity. This he knew already as he took her hand to drag her to his home.

Helga was silent and still looking down. Even going up the stoop was a pain having to drag her unhappy behind up to the door to bring her in. Taking his coat off to hang on the hook, he brought her up to his room. Helga appeared like a zombie as she walked near him to follow him to his room where he proceeded to look for something to wear. Finding a shirt that may be long enough for her to wear, he left the room to grab a towel so she could dry off. In truth he wanted to help her out of her clothes, but he left her with privacy.

He didn't know how long he stayed outside his door finding himself flooded with thoughts now of her possibly naked in there. It wouldn't be the first time he thought that. He knew it won't be the last even as she opened the door to extend her clothes out to him to take. The shirt was baggy on her, but very becoming as he tried hard not to scan those perfect long limbs. Being polite he ran off to get her clothes dried.

As he set the clothes in the dryer and turned it on, he rested his hands off the side as he willed his problem away. "She's upset. Don't take advantage of it by eyeing her in such a sleazy way." Closing his eyes for a millisecond, he left the room to go back quickly to his room.

Stepping back into his room, she was sitting down on his bed with the covers around her. She was shivering. Apologizing to her about not finding anything else that would be sure to fit her there, she shrugged saying it was fine. To him it wasn't. She was in his bed. He suddenly had an urge to never clean his sheets again since he knew now they smelled like her. He often just wanted to stand next to her to soak her in. When she got together with her boyfriend, he felt he lost. Her boyfriend didn't like him much and that feeling was mutual.

"I found him in bed with another girl." Her voice was so tiny and she appeared so fragile. "I should of known."

Why would anyone cheat on her? He wouldn't. He would shower her with love. Listen to her every word. He wanted to always hold her. He asked if there were any signs, her only response was a shrug. He hated it when she quieted up. He hated the mystery of her and loved it at the same time. To him, she was the greatest mystery novel that ever existed, and he wanted to read every volume.

"He simply wanted me out of revenge." Helga sniffed. "Told me so today. I'm nothing to my family and nothing to men."

She is something to him and he had to confess to her. "You have always been everything to me."

She laughed. It wasn't a happy one, it was sarcasm. She was very good at that. Too good. He loved her still for it.

The way those blue eyes went to his, he saw that huge cloud there. It was much larger than the one in the sky it seemed. "Then why have you always passed me up for something else?" She wondered. "Every girl you went for was nothing special. I know I'm obviously not in your eyes since you proved it time and again."

Does she feel something for him? He walked over to his bed to sit down on it. "Afraid of ruining a friendship." She snorted in her own derision. She always thought she was still so ugly. He needed to prove himself with actions.

He crushed her to him with her not able to react till he placed a kiss on those lips he has so often dreamt about. She had the sweetest taste as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She squeaked in response till she relaxed into him. Accepting. Oh he knew not to take advantage of someone upset, but he desired her so badly. Loved her too much.

But he did find himself unbuttoning the shirt off of her to remove off her body. He found himself in the presence of his fantasy. He found perfection as he separated to gaze down at her now naked form. Oh he knew she was already naked from the clothes he took from her earlier hence why he stayed in the laundry room for longer. Feeling his own shirt get removed, he stood up to remove the remaining clothes. Was it bad they are doing this already when she just found her boyfriend cheating on her?

The kiss she placed on his stomach was so needy, and those eyes begged for him before she laid down. He couldn't breath as he went to slowly move on top of her. He asked if she was really sure about this and her response was positive. Without a second guess he showered her with plenty of kisses and touches all over this beautiful body of hers.

The way she moved her body and the way she made sounds drove him mad. He wanted to possess her even more as he lowered himself to greedily be joined. It was a sensation like no other making him almost roll his eyes entirely back as he issued the most pleasured sound of his life. Looking back down, he found her opening her eyes to regard him back.

"You are so beautiful." He complimented. "I always did want you."

She almost scoffed till he distracted her with a movement. Oh he loved how she looked during pleasure. He never had done this before so he hoped he could satisfy her. He hoped that she will be his forever. Moving inside, Helga mostly had pleasure written on her features till almost the very end. He thought she had been with her boyfriend. Her ex-boyfriend now. No, this was her first time and he was being gifted this.

It broke and she soon became comfortable again while he resumed his movements. She is his for now on. He never was possessive before, but now he was. He always knew she belonged to him, and he was taking it. He will make her happy if she keeps allowing him to. He privately begged for more entrance into that heart of hers. He hoped this wasn't a fluke. He hoped she will keep him.

Hearing her call out his name as her pleasure was screaming out, his soon followed knowing he forgot an important element of this. He forgot protection, but with her if he did get her in trouble, he will raise it after his initial panic leaves. He knew he never thought this way with others, but with her he did.

Finishing, he unhappily left her person to lay next to her. They were now sweaty, and all he could hear in his room was the rain and the sound of their breathing. Rolling to his side, he brushed a fingertip from her neck down the middle of her breasts to her stomach area. He listened to her issue a sweet laugh at him doing that.

"Why did you go out with her?" He knew what person he was talking about.

"You went out with him and I was trying to forget my feelings for you. I couldn't." He confessed once more. "I really didn't want to ruin our friendship, Helga."

"I didn't love him. I thought going out with him would make me forget about you, but it wasn't the case. You always went out with so many airheads that I felt never good enough for you." Her head twisted to examine him. "Why now? Pity?"

"Love. I'm in love with you. Always have been. The problem is me fearing about losing a friend out of this. What if it didn't work? I'd hate to lose you." Kissing her cheek, he hoped she heard his honesty. "Why did you want to do this?"

"Because I always wanted to with you." Laying on her side to face him, he wanted to have another go at joining their bodies again. "I never really wanted anyone else."

"I might of got you pregnant just now. Are you worried?"

She did say yes to that, but said it was meant to be if it was now. "I know you would be a good father if that is the case. I'm afraid, but I'm more afraid of losing you."

"I want to possess you in a not so creepy way. I want you to be with me and no other. Will you be mines?" He earnestly asked as he gazed into her depths seeing how clearer they now looked then before.

"Only if you will be mines."

Damn she looked adorable in the way she looked at him. She was still so unsure of his own answer when he just asked her. His heart was beating so hard that he could of tore down a wall with it. "Always. Always, Helga. I love you."

Her smile crawled back on her face to simply light it up. Never had he seen someone this animated before. "I've always been yours, Arnold. I love you too."

Relationships are such a shaky subject. They can start off so tentatively, or start with a bang. He knew how their life has been and he couldn't wait to hold her hand in public with pride in his heart. They were finally together. It took many years, but it happened.


End file.
